Topeng Kaca
by kiiroi barazuka
Summary: AU/ Ketika seorang anak remaja yang dikenal oleh kota-nya sebagai anak liar, tak punya teman, dan ditakuti, ia didatangi oleh perempuan pirang yang dengan percaya diri berkata 'ia mengetahui diri-nya' dan pula menyebut anak itu menggunakan sebuah "Topeng Kaca"/"orang latin, mungkin datang dari dunia lain, tiba di depan Natsu, dan...seperti dholphin?"/
1. Chapter 1 : Short Opening

**Short Opening [ o.O ] Not Narrative**

•

•

by Kiiroi Barazuka [/\kireii]

•

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

•

•

_**Topeng Kaca**_ -_**Short Opening**__-_**  
**

o.O

_orang latin, mungkin datang dari dunia lain, tiba di depan Natsu, dan...seperti dholphin?_

* * *

**[ o.O ]**

Aku sadar telah menyukainya sangat lama,

Aku bingung bagaimana mengutarakannya,

Karena ini adalah kali aku bertemu seseorang yang bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian ku,

Seseorang yang dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa ia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

•

Aneh bukan?

Dia…bilang, aku telah memakai _topeng_

_•_

Belasan tahun aku hidup,

Sering kali menikmati hidup yang biasa-biasa saja, tak ada masalah, bebas dari gangguan

Namun ada orang yang bisa menarik hati ku,

•

Dan aku terjebak dalam masalah?

•

Ku ulangi dia bertolak belakang dengan ku,

Aku hidup biasa, karena aku ditakuti

Aku hidup tanpa masalah, karena aku ditakuti

Aku hidup bebas dari beban makhluk sosial, karena aku ditakuti

Maka dari itu, masalah datang karena aku takut padanya! Menyukainya! _Lebih tepat._

_•_

Ia berkata, ia tahu apa _aku_ yang sebenarnya

Hingga dia sering kali membuat ku menyukai setiap detik perkataannya

•

Tetapi…

Dua kata yang ia katakan tersimpan tetap di otak

Yang membuatku resah untuk mengutarakan perasaan

Dia bilang,

•

Aku

•

Memakai

•

•

•

_Topeng Kaca_

**[o.O]**

* * *

o.O

**To be Continue**

o.O

* * *

**Only Short Opening, don't be angry ^^**

Please wait the prologue, guys! Thanks to read the gaje _Short Opening_


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

**Prologue**

•

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

•

**First Multi chapter and first fanfiction**

•

**Warning! Out of character, Lot of typo, Original character, dan lain-lain**

•

**Erza is not mine, but she will be my wife**

•

by Kiiroi Barazuka

******_Topeng Kaca_**

******o.O**

Gasuka? Gausah baca!

******o.O**

* * *

_Orang Latin katanya, dari dunia yang bukan dunia ku, datang padaku, dan sifatnya benar-benar mirip seekor lumba-lumba._

"_Lucy?"_

* * *

o.O

Denting piano memenuhi ruangan besar. Dengan berisikan satu orang, si pemain. Ruangan musik yang benar-benar besar. Kursi penonton berjejer menghadap panggung bertirai merah, yang di atas panggung itu ada seorang murid sekolah menengah atas tengah bermain dengan piano yang bernada kasar dan berantakan, khas miliknya.

Jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts-tuts piano dengan lihai. Bagaikan kapas, tangannya ringan sekali. Dengan liarnya murid berawakan tubuh tinggi tegap itu menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Menghayati berbagai not not nada yang dibuatnya di nada itu. Sungguh ringan dan penuh asal-asalan.

_Kriiieeett_

Anak laki-laki, si pemain piano liar itu menghentikan permainannya. Alih alih masih dengan asiknya bermain piano dengan menutup mata, ia menatap datar penuh tekanan pada pintu kembar ruangan musik yang sedikit lagi menampakan seseorang. Pintu itu tiba-tiba ingin dibuka.

Lima detik lewat, pintu itu masih seperempat terbuka. Baru empat jari tangan menyembul di tepi pintu sisi kiri pandangan Natsu, si pemain piano liar. Samar-samar ia mendengar tiga suara perempuan yang berbeda, dan dua orang laki-laki yang tentunya berbeda pula. Tidak, suara itu semakin menjadi gema, tanda pintunya akan sepenuhnya terbuka dan munculah mahkluk-mahkluk yang dinantikan Natsu.

"Sudahlah langsung saja masuk, siapa tahu Mr. Macao ada di dalam."

Suara perempuan yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu. Perempuan bersurai merah lurus dan panjang, mempunyai poni ke samping melewati kedua alisnya. Diikuti dengan keempat temannya yang berada di belakang, laki-laki berambut _spike_ hitam, perempuan pendek dengan surai birunya yang bergelombang menjuntai sepunggung, satu laki-laki lagi yang berambut biru sama dengan perempuan sebelumnya dan memiliki tato merah di mata kanannya, dan satu orang lagi yang terakhir berada di paling belakang yang menutup pintu, ia yang paling kontras warna rambutnya, platina. Mereka semua tercenggang dan menganga tiba-tiba, yang diawali dari si perempuan berambut merah panjang ke teman terakhirnya yang barusan menutup pintu.

Mereka bergetar bersama saat menyadari siapa orang yang berada di atas panggung. Natsu Dragneel, si pianist gila yang mereka kenali sebagai…

"Hai Erza, Gray, Juv, Jellal, dan..Mira?" Natsu tersenyum menyeramkan setelah menyebut nama mereka berurutan sesuai barisan. Dirinya sedari tadi sudah berdiri di dekat tangga panggung.

Juv atau Juvia, bergidik ketakutan, ia sendiri sudah berbalik badan ingin meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menuju pintu. Tetapi tertahan saat suara tersedat menggema di ruangan musik. Juvia berbalik mencari arah suara, yang ia masih mengira itu teman-temannya. Takutnya.. oh bukan, teman-temannya juga sama halnya mengikuti apa yang Juvia ingin lakukan.

"Nih, Mr. Macao." Natsu mengangkat kakinya dan ia daratkan ke tubuh pria paruh baya yang kedua tangannya diikat dengan tali pria paruh baya itu menghadap ke arah lima sekawan. Dan suaranya yang tertahan ternyata mulutnya disekap oleh slayer kotak-kotak, milik Natsu.

"Mr. Macao!" Ketiga gadis remaja yang berada di ruangan itu berteriak was-was, namun ketakutan. Para lelaki hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangan yang bergetar.

Mira mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia memang takut, tapi… Macau adalah paman jauhnya. Sedangkan Erza hanya menatap mata Natsu dengan lirih dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Juvia ingin kabur, tapi tangannya di genggam erat oleh Gray. 'kau tidak diizinkan pergi dari kita!' mata Gray berisyarat tajam. Juvia hanya menunduk.

"Herrr…kalian mencari dia kan? Ohya..maaf, aku berlagu seperti ini, habisnya berkicau terus si Macao ini." Natsu menendang tubuh Macao yang sedari tadi terbaring menyamping ke arah lima sekawan, hingga terjatuh dari atas panggung. "ambil lah!"

"Mr. Macao!" Mira, Gray, dan Jellal langsung menghampiri pria paruh baya bersurai biru dongker itu.

Dengan cekatan Mira membuka simpul tali tambang yang mengikat tubuh Macao. Simpulnya hampir seperti simpul mati, susah dibuka.

"Cepat pergi. Kalian tahu? Kalian mengganggu permainan piano liar Natsu."

Selesai membebaskan Mr. Macao, lima sekawan itu buru-buru bergegas pergi dari ruang musik, keburu mendapat siksaan maut dari Natsu Dragneel. Yang mereka kenali sebagai PENGUASA KOTA MAGNOLIA. Anak dari walikota Magnolia, Fiore. Sudah tahu kan?

Natsu memandang kepergian mereka yang terburu-buru. Natsu hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

_Bruk!_

"Auww" Erza meringis. Barusan kakinya tersandung kabel loudspeaker yang berada di sisi kanan pintu ruangan musik.

"A..AHAHAHAHAHA" Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak,"Erza Erza.. jadi kau mau tinggal disini bersama ku? Ahahaha" Lagi-lagi Natsu tertawa."maaf, tipe ku bukan perempuan berambut karpet gitu seperti mu, ahahaha."

Erza meringis sekali lagi. Meringis karena kakinya maupun hatinya. Barusan Natsu sangat menyeramkan. Ia benar-benar kejam. Dipermalukan seperti ini membuat hati Erza bergetar.

Perempuan bersurai merah darah itu berdiri dengan lemah, lalu pundaknya bergetar seperti menangis. Sedetik kemudian ia berusaha berlari ke arah pintu dengan terpincang-pincang sekuat tenaga. Rasanya ingin pergi dari anak laki-laki kejam yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun itu.

Pintu tertutup kembali setelah sepeninggalan lima tikus ditambah satu kecoa gendut, menurut Natsu. Pantat Natsu lalu terhempas di atas kursi empuk di atas panggung, kursi piano.

"Ahahaha sendirian memang lebih enak. Hidup ini tenang dan biasa-biasa saja."

"Tak ada pengganggu. Tak ada mahkluk sosial. Dan.. Aku sendirii!" Natsu berteriak sekeras mungkin, yang membuat suaranya menggema kencang di dalam ruangan.

Tawanya lambat laun luntur menjadi seringaian. Jemarinya lagi-lagi menari di atas tuts tuts piano. Ia kembali menghayati musik. Namun dengan lagu yang berbeda.

_Slow_

_Soft_

_This is Spirit of My Soul—_

_Look at me, girl_

_Only you who can make this…_

_Earth stop…in a minute_

_My heart has been belong to you_

_Then…_

_Love me either..._

_Spirit of my soul…._

_Spirit of my soul_

"How horrible. Aku punya lagu seperti ini. Hahaha"

**[ (_ _) ]**

Senja di musim gugur sangatlah apik. Semua bertema oranye dan cokelat berpadu. Senja saat ini pun juga adalah waktu yang dinantikan oleh sepasang kekasih untuk bermesraan. Musim gugur di kota Mangolia adalah waktunya orang-orang suka makan, angin kencang yang sering berhembus, dan seperti biasa, senjanya sangat indah untuk orang-orang memadu kasih.

Seperti percakapan sepasang kekasih di bawah ini. Mereka sedang lucu-lucunya bertengkar ala norak di bawah pohon yang sebagian dedaunnya gugur ke tanah.

"Em…alzack~ kamu katanya mau nyium aku! Kapan?"

Visca, Wanita seperlima abad yang mempunyai wajah paras cantiknya bukan main. Ia barusan pura-pura merengut pada sang kekasih, Alzack.

"Ih kamu. Aku nepatin janji kok.." Alzack dengan genitnya mencolek-colek dagu Visca.

"Kapaaaannn?" Visca merajuk dan berpura-pura layaknya orang naik pitam.

Alzack memutar bola matanya. Ia melihat ke samping Visca, ke depan, dan.. oh! Ia punya ide _pervert_ rupanya.

"V-visca…ada _cosplay_ Miyabi versi koboy tuh! Bawa granat pula!":

"Hah? Mana?!" Visca dengan girangnya menoleh ke arah samping kanannya. Sedangkan Alzack yang berada di samping kirinya mendadak mendaratkan kecupan hangat di pipi sang kekasih.

"A-a-alzack?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kok pipi sih? Kenapa bukan bibir ku?"

Alzack merutuki dirinya. Ia kira saat-saat seperti ini, ia yang akan berotak _pervert_. Tetapi si lawan jenisnya juga masih manusia!

"Pejamkan mata mu, sayang."

Alzack mulai bersikap santai. Ia tak boleh kalah cabulnya dengan kekasihnya. Setelah kecupan panas di bibir, lalu…meremas kedua bukit kekasihnya. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Alzack.

Visca sudah memejamkan matanya, dengan cepat Alzack mencium ganas bibir ranum Visca.

_Takk_

"Auw!"

Kecupan panas sepasang kekasih tersebut tertunda. Alzack yang melepaskan. Ia meringis kesakitan, lantaran pipinya lecet. Seperti ada yang melemparinya batu runcing dan menyebabkan sisi kiri pipinya tergores seperti lecet.

"Alzack, kamu berdarah!" panik Visca, "aku rasa itu dari atas po…hon" Visca membulatkan matanya ketika kepalanya mengangkat ke atas, tempat batu beruncing yang menyakiti Alzack berasal.

"Atas pohon?" Alzack mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Sama dengan ekspresi kekasihnya, malah lebih berlebihan. Ia membulatkan matanya sembari mengeluarkan air mata.

"Heeee, ketawan ya cabulnya?"

Natsu. Aura gelap sudah menggrayungi di sekitar ia bertengger di ranting pohon. Sampai Alzack dan Visca sudah tercekat oleh aura gelap Natsu yang menyekik.

"A….Tu-tuan Natsu…?"

Dengan gagap Alzack menutup matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata. Visca sudah berpindah posisi. Yang tadinya duduk di rerumputan, sekarang sujud sembah pada Natsu.

"Pergilah. Ganggu pemandangan saja"

Dengan secepat kilat dan tanpa pemaksaan, kedua sepasang kekasih tersebut sudah mengambil langkah seribu sesuai perkataan Natsu.

"Ckck aku senang ditakuti." Natsu menyunggingkan bibirnya penuh bahagia.

Kembali ia nikmati senderan punggungnya di batang pohon. Sebenarnya ia baru datang seperdetik sebelum melakukan tindak anarkis pada Alzack, anak buah ayahnya. Lalu, seperti biasa ia reflek menyakiti orang-orang. Dan juga ia tidak terlalu suka pada tindakan cabul yang tiba-tiba ada di depan matanya.

Natsu menghela napas panjang, lalu tersenyum. Aura gelapnya sudah lenyap dan ia simpan dalam tubuh.

Masih ingat ia saat batu runcing menggores pipi Alzack. Itu bukan buah hasil dari tangannya, tapi.. rambutnya. Sehelai rambut merah mudanya yang melakukan itu. Sangat ajaib, Rambut dan wajahnya bisa melakukan apa saja yang ada dalam pikiran Natsu. Saat menyekap Macao Conbolt pun begitu. Macao sudah terikat seperti itu dalam satu kedipan mata Natsu. Saat Erza? Sebenarnya gadis itu bukan tersandung kabel loudspeaker, tetapi rambut Natsu yang melakukannya. Tentang bagaimana cara rambut Natsu bisa menyerupai loudspeaker, itu memang sudah bagian dari kekuatan Natsu. Entah bagaimana caranya Natsulah yang melakukannya.

Natsu senang mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu. Sangat senang. Dengan begitu tak ada lagi manusia-manusia cerewet yang mengganggunya. Tak ada mahkluk sosial, ia sendiri, hidup tanpa bantuan dari ayahnya. Itu adalah hal yang Natsu dambakan selama dua tahun setelah mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu.

"Hahaha aku bersyukur.. sangat bersyukur." Natsu memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin menikmati senja yang ia sukai, senja musim gugur kota Magnolia.

"-ey"

Natsu bergeming dalam tidur santainya, ia seperti mendengar sesuatu. Tetapi dengan acuh tak acuh, ia biarkan suara itu berlalu.

"Heyyy"

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara. Dan sangat jelas, namun Natsu tetap bergeming.

"Natsu-kun!"

Mata Natsu terbuka dengan cepat. Suara yang sangat jelas, dijelasi lagi oleh hembusan napas di wajahnya, dan…apa yang ia lihat, seorang perempuan bersurai pirang?

Natsu sungguh terkejut, bagaimana bisa seseorang berani memanggil namanya langsung tanpa memakai tuan? Dan langsung dengan sapaan akrab? Apa orang ini ingin terbunuh oleh Natsu?

Natsu diam. Ia mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya dan dengan seringai licik yang terpatri di wajahnya. Matanya memincing tajam ala pembunuh kelas kakap. Warna bola matanya yang hitam berubah menjadi bening sewarna dengan kaca. Ini tanda bahwa Natsu benar-benar serius ingin melawan manusia yang berjongkok di depannya langsung. Bukti saja, ia membeberkan kekuatannya.

"Woaaaa Natsu-kun! Kau hebat sekali menggunakannya! Mengapa kau tak menampilkan wujud asli mu?"

Tidak terjadi. Kehendakan Natsu terhenti begitu saja. Tubuhnya kembali normal, mata normal, rambutnya juga kembali tenang, aura gelapnya pun sudah tak ada. Natsu menggagalkannya dengan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Kau..kau..berani..Apa maksud mu, apa yang kau bicarakan!" Natsu berteriak penuh emosi. Perempuan aneh! Sangat aneh! Itu yang ada di pikiran Natsu.

"Hei! Jangan berteriak! Di sini cuma aku yang boleh berteriak di antara kamu dan aku!" Perempuan itu bersi keras berteriak balik pada Natsu. Teriakannya membuat Natsu menutup telinganya. Suaranya sangat melengking seperti.. seperti lumba-lumba.

Perempuan itu berambut pirang, matanya berwarna cokelat. Anehnya ia berpakaian bukan dari Kota Magnolia. Dan tersenyum terus.

Gadis tersebut masih berjongkok di depan Natsu. Setelah ia balas berteriak, ia tersenyum manis pada Natsu. Berusaha menenangkan Natsu yang terkejutnya bukan main.

"Dengar ya, Natsu-kun—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Natsu memotong perkataan gadis pirang tersebut. Matanya menyalak ingin menyerbunya. Namun tidak bisa, lantaran kekuatannya seperti ada yang menyegel.

"Susah juga ya berbicara dengan kau," Gadis itu menghela napas berat. "begini ya. Aku ini tahu kamu itu siapa, Natsu-kun."

"Bahkan aku tahu tentang dirimu yang kau sendiri tak tahu."

Natsu hanya bisa menunduk. Ia menahan tawa yang sangat besar, sangat besaar. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengetahui dirinya dan ia sendiri tidak tahu?

"Jangan tertawa, Natsu-kun. Aku tahu kau sekarang agak merinding. Iya kaaannn?"

Natsu mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia benar-benar emosi. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu apa yang Natsu rasakan? Perempuan di depannya ini selalu benar. Natsu memang khawatir berada di dekatnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu siapa, pirang?"

Perempuan itu agak menggeser posisinya. Ia berada di samping Natsu sekarang, bersenderan, sama dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan. Perempuan itu menengok ke arah Natsu, sama dengan halnya Natsu.

"Nama ku Lucy Heartfhilia" perempuan itu tersenyum manis sekali lagi.

"Lalu..apa yang kau ketahui tentang diri ku, yang aku tidak ketahui sama sekali?"

"Hm…dimulai darimana ya?"

"Pirang..cepatlah. aku penasaran dengan mu!"

"Tuh kan Natsu-kun tertarik pada ku~"

"Hey pirang, aku ini penasaran dengan apa yang kau ketahui dari ku! Jangan kebanyakan basa basi"

"Ahahahaaha lucu sekali Natsu-kun! Wajah mu lucu"

"Lucy!"

"Ahahaahahaha tak tahan! Topeng kaca!"

"Hah? Apa"

Lucy berdeham,"Aku ambil napas dulu"

"Natsu-kun, sebenarnya aku bingung kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi tak apa. Aku mengerti!"

Natsu diam. Ia masih menunggu jawaban dari Lucy yang menggantung.

"Haafftt. Masa kau tak ingat sih? Menyebalkan sekali! Kau ini, selama ini, menggunakan topeng kaca tauk!"

Natsu diam. Ia diam, otaknya masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Lucy. Satu per satu sel-sel di otaknya menyambung, tetapi lambat.

"APA? Topeng Kaca?!"

Akhirnya semua sel-sel otak Natsu sudah tersambung dengan apik dan rapih. Natsu seperti merasa de javu, tapi.. ini semua membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

•

•

"Topeng Kaca?"

* * *

o.O

**To be Continue**

o.O

* * *

**Please wait the next chapter, don't be angry!^^**

-WARNING-

Halo halo halo! Sudah baca? Fanfict ini semakin amburadul kan? Ikuti sajalah jalan cerita kiiroi, semoga readers mengerti! Wkw Ohya masalah lagu tuh, itu ngasal aja lah saya buru-buru

Pertama, makasih sangat sudah mau baca prolog ini (baru prolog) sampe abis sama yang udah ngereview short openingnya~

Makasih banget ya yang udah ngereview di short openingnya, maaf gabisa bales, kiiroi sedang sakit, ini saja bikinnya buru-buru untuk prolognya, bonus buat anda sekalian gitu.

Doain aja kiiroi rajin bikin fanfic.

Baiklah salam hangat dan kagum dari saya, /\kireii


End file.
